sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Hylia Nokosu the fox
Never give up, even if life sucks sometimes! This Character belongs officially to me. 'Information:' *Name: Hylia (ハイリア Hairia) *Last Name: Nokosu (残す nokosu = leave) *Species: Fox *Age: 18 Years old *Date of Birth: 7th of October *Aliases: Bailey (Codename), Zelda (Fakename) *Fur Color: Yellow/Blonde *Eye Color: Aqua Blue *Skin Color: Peach *Height: 97 cm *Weight: 30 kg *Occupation: Scientist *Family: Killed own parents due to sexual abuse *Friends: none *Enemies: Sonic the Hegehog *Love Interest: none currently *Alignment: Good *Skills: none 'Personality:' Hylia is known as a cheerful, strong-willed person. She knows what she wants. She is also very helpful and won't let her friends be damaged in any way. She is very intelligent and since she is a scientist she knows how to make poison as an example. 'Backstory:' When Hylia was a little girl, her parents hurted and hated her. They died in an accident which Hylia made kinda happy. She had to go to an orphanage. They gave her new parents. She loved them so much. Someday her father became mail from the organization. They said they would harm his family if he wouldn't go back. He didn't and wanted to go at a place nobody would find them. Too bad, they found him when he drived back from the cinema with Hylia home. They killed him... Hylia wanted to tell her mother but she already knew it and then... She killed herself... After that Hylia had to go to the orphanage again. She didn't wanted to go. When she was 16 years old, she met Gin. He was a real gentlemen. They fell in love with eachother. Someday they went on a date. But then... the organization found Hylia. They seperated them and brainwashed Gin. He became a killer (codename: Gin ,like his name). Hylia a scientist with the codename: Bailey. Hylia was scared and didn't wanted to be with him anymore.. Then she met Tooru Amuro and Chris Vineyard, which codenames are Bourbon and Vermouth. However, Bourbon didn't liked her at first 'cause she reminded him of a girl he loved and hated. But then he liked her more and more. Now they're like siblings. Two years later a new member entered: Drew Rose (Codename: Martin). At first Hylia didn't like him 'cause she thinked he was annoying and arrogant but then she fell in love with him. On a date with him, he finally confessed his love and made a marriage-request, which she of course accepted. Gin didn't liked that and made him a request. He said Ano kata told him that he had to steal money. He lied and killed him in front of her eyes when he wanted to abandon the organization with Hylia. Hylia was crying very much but when the police came, the corpse wasn't there anymore... Is he really dead...? 'Relationships:' Gin: Her Ex-Boyfriend. After they had to come in the B.O he became crazy. Since then he is her enemy. Two years ago she knew him as a cheerful, caring person which would never let anyone down. Drew Rose: At first she thinked he was very arrogant and annoying but after some time they got along pretty well. She falled in love with him. When they went on a date, he confessed to her and made her a marriage request. She of course accepted. However, Gin didn't liked that idea and killed him in front of her eyes. But... There are no plausible evidences that he is really dead... Tooru Amuro: At first he didn't liked her, but now they're like siblings. He helps her in every problem like: He hides her from the organization, so they don't kill her. Chris Vineyard: They liked each other since the first meeting. They're like siblings too. She is in a higher position than Hylia. Lily Sakasu: They hate each other. Lily (Lillet) hates her for some reason. Shinichi Kudo: They're just normal friends. They get along really well Ran Mori: Same as Shinichi. 'Theme Song:' This Song fits her really because of the text of the second refrain: ' ''Fate is predetermined, irresistibly. The meetings and partings, endlessly repeat. If I struggle on to the end of time, will reality sink into darkness at that moment. Painful, aching tears flow, the moment after our bodies touched, I felt a trembling trepidation, for the memory. In the stream of eternity, flowed and faded away~ ''' link This too because of the text: link 'Quotes:' The organization doesn't likes traitors like me. However, they kill them when members make a mistake. I am scared, just scared. You think I can't fight or what? Let me show you my fighting-skills. 'Trivia:' *Some Characters, of her relationship, are sonicized versions of Detective Conan characters.